Tomahawk
by Shadow.00.Exia
Summary: Look inside for summery, promise I won't disapoint.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, hello everyone, welcome to my new and revised Assassin's creed story, this time no Oc, and those of you wondering what happened to my story, I read it and thought I got to off track and Decided to pull everything out and start over fresh with a better plot than before, and before you ask Conner will be one of the main focuses of the story now to explain everything shall be my Oc **

**Shadow: Okey everyone basically you'll have and devilish Minato, a fatherly type Connor, neglected Naruto, Alive Kushina, Mikoto, a Wolf Kyuubi (Because in my own personal opinion wolves are more bad ass), a Naruko, because you need a reason as to why naruto is neglected. Now that I told you the basic format, 00 will continue with the rest.**

**ME: A man who was a accepted by all within a village, a love never said, a boy and girl born because there was no other choice, and a broken heart, a man who uses others to gain power, a wolf trapped within a boy who see's the world, but can't interact.**

**an uchiha female who hid feeling because of a friend. A daughter who wishes to be closer with her brother and hold him close to her heart. The first Assassin within their lands, he a man who is honorable and wise, he who sails a bright blue and white ship returns, after so long to find a home and family. And the son who was thought of being anothers.**

**This is there time to rise up and find a place of peace, love acceptance, and loyalty. Watch as the boy of prophecy and the man of peace and virtue, fight against those that wish harm to others, and rise up and create the perfect village, a beacon of hope that shall shine bright enough for all to see.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Different language talking)

"_demon talking"_

_(Me explaining)_

**Origin**

(Ratohnhaketon, I want you to journey to the village nearby and see if you could gather some seasonings for the deer meat. Also trade some of the furs you have to get some money.) said Ziio who was skinning a deer her son brought back to their home. (Yes mother, I'll leave immediately.) responded Ratohnhaketon. _(In case you are wondering Ratohnhaketon is connor's indian name. In the next chapter he shall be dubbed the name of Connor)_

Ratohnhaketon is a thirteen year old teenager, he has brown colored skin, but lighter than his other peoples skin, he has long black hair that is near to his shoulders, and bright brown eyes. he wore his clans traditional garments, and at his side he has a stone hatchet.

Ratohnhaketon looked to his left then his right and then went to a hidden hatch he placed within his room, and took out his box that held some fur's and items that he got from the animals he hunted. He then closed his hatch and turned to leave with his box of furs and left the home and then out to his peoples village.

The reason as to why they are here is that the spirits said some event was to happen and so they guided them to this foreign land. For what even he didn't now, but he didn't question, the elders. As he walked along the long dirt road he seen a wall that far eclipsed that of his villages walls, it seemed that even the trees bowed before it.

As he stopped and gaze at the grand wall, he heard a man speak, and quickly turned his attention off the wall, he seen a man about 5' 6" with brown hair and blue bandana with a strange metal symbol on it, and a green vest that had multiple pouches. "Hey there runt, I'm Izumo, what bring you here to Konoha?"

Luckily for Ratohnhaketon the language of the foreign land language was the same from the place he came from. "I am here to trade my fur for some money." Izumo nodded at the boy and motioned for him to get close, Ratohnhaketon was hesitant at first, but he went forward, and stopped when he was close to Izumo.

"Ok buddy, now I'm going to search your box and check if anything you brought with you is okey to past the gate." He nodded his head and handed his box over to the man, as he was shifting through his items he seen caught a scene happening a few feet away. A girl with long red flowing hair and fair skin was being made fun of by a bunch of kids, he kept hearing them say, tomato.

Ratohnhaketon looked on at the scene, he kept hearing the girl say t them to stop it, and her anger was easily showing as a vain was beginning to pop out of her skull. Kushina was already having an off day today and the last thing she needed was a bunch of jerks making fun of her. As she was ready she heard another voice break through the other kids voices.

"Stop making fun of her, you should pick on those that a different because of their appearance." Said Ratohnhaketon. "Oh yay, brownie, what are going to do about it." asked the biggest kid within the group who had an a sly smile a cocky grin. "If anything send you back to your homes with minor injuries."

This riled up the group of kids a bit, they started to crack their knuckles and charged at Ratohnhaketon. The lager kid swung his fist first, Ratohnhaketon braved it and directed it away from him two other kids tried to punch at him simultaneously, but he grabbed at her fists and made the two of them punch each other and knocked them out.

The big kid snuck from behind and grabbed at Ratohnhaketon, as the kids struggle, the young half breed was able to use his swinging momentum and toss the big kid off him. then he turned left, and punched a kid square in face and knock him out, as he turned around he seen the others beginning to run.

At first a chuckle was heard then a full blown laugh as he watch some of the kids run away in a comical fashion. A the laughter died down he seen that Kushina was having a bit of a giggle fit herself. "Sorry that I butted in like that, it is just that I dislike people making fun of others because of their appearances."

"It's alright, I knew I greatly appreciate you sticking up for me. By the way my name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki, mind telling me yours?" asked Kushina. "I am Ratohnhaketon." Kushina had on a puzzled face and tried to pronounce the name multiple times.

As she was attempting this Ratohnhaketon went back to the guard at the gate and seen that he was finished sifting through it. Well kid it seems that you don't have any dangerous items, and by looking through your stuff, you won't have trouble looking for a buyer for those items." said Izumo.

The boy nodded his thanks and entered the village once more to find someone who wanted his items. As he was walking through the streets he seen some of the kids from earlier with bloody noses, and a girl with black hair and equally black eyes with bloody knuckles, and a deep frown, "That should teach you on picking on my best friend."

She then turned and then seen Ratohnhaketon, "Hey are you one of the people that was making fun of kushina?" asked Mikoto, as she looked at the odd boy. He shook his head and walked away from the scene. Mikoto ran up to him and seen that he was at least two inches taller than her.

"What is it that you want, I'm trying to find a place where I can sell my Items." responded Ratohnhaketon. "Sorry, but do you happen to know a girl by the name of Kushina?" He nodded his head in recognition at the name. "Yes, I have meet not only these fools but some others as well, making fun of your friend, I took care of them, but I guess when they believe they are safe, they can go back to being their old selves."

"Then you must be Ratshake. Nice to meet you I'm Mikoto" He sighed a bit and put his right hand on his forehead then took it off and said to her in a calm voice. "First of off my name isn't Ratshake, it is Ratohnhaketon, and secondly, it is nice to meet you as well." Mikoto blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, I kind of doubted that Ratshake was your name, but what else was I to go by, anyway I'm grateful for you sticking up for my friend." "It is not a problem, I only done what I felt is right was all." Mikoto let a smile appear on her face. "You said you are hear to sell your things right? Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all, you may take a look if you wish." Mikoto took of the top of the box and peered within the box, and seen many furs and items within the box, each fur was soft and durable, and then there were fangs in there that could be good for some weapons and necklaces, "Wow, did you hunt all these animals?"

"Yes, I often hunt animals to gather their skins and have some item that I can sell them." explained Ratohnhaketon as he kept a close look at his box. "Mind if I buy these items off you?" "Not at all really, so long as I get some money, and then get some ingredients for my mother."

"Well, here is 13000 yen for the stuff, I hope we could meet again." said Mikoto as she took the box and left the area. He placed the money within his pouch and continued on to a stand and looked for the seasonings that his mother had asked for. After some time he found the seasonings his mother needed.

After he payed for the stuff, he headed for the gates, as he exited the gates, he made his way to his village and deliver what his mother asked of him to get. As he was walking he spotted a buck. He looked to right and seen a discarded knife, he picked it up and climbed up a tree, he got over top the deer, he then leapt off the branch he was perched on top of.

After the quick death, Ratohnhaketon skinned the buck, and seen that it took him over an hour. He took his prizes and moved once more to his village. As he reached his village, he looked at his people, and seen that the moving, hadn't shaken them of their daily routine.

He made his way to his mother's hut , trying to get through the crowd as he was lugging the skin and his items, he seen some of the elders look at him with pride within their eyes. To them the young half breed was by far there one of their greater hunters, and see him providing much meat and skins later on within the futur.

He entered within his mother's hut and seen that she was done skinning the deer. (Mother, I brought you the species that you asked for.) Ziio took the species from her son and seen he had some items of his own, (So I guess, you couldn't let a buck go ha son.) said Ziio as she had on a motherly smile.

(How was your trip to the other village son, did you get much money for the items you brought?) asked Ziio (MOther, the villages walls and gate are far greater than ours, they are even made of stone, and the village is more huge than ours, and the people are strange as well, and as for the skins I got a hefty amount, for my items.) he explained.

Ziio chuckled at her son's amazement, and then turned to a small cylinder like object, she turned to her son and as she was about to speak, she was interupted by Kanentokon Who was outside, beckoning for Ratohnhaketon. He turned to his mother, and she seen the playfulness within his eyes, she nodded her consent and seen her son was off.

(Ok the game we play is called hide and go seek, now we draw straws to see who goes looking first.) As the four kids picked straws Ratohnhaketon drew the shortest straw. (You're it, now count to a hundred.) as the others dispersed, he turned around and hid his face to the tree, and counted.

As he finished counting he began to search for clues as to where the others hid. His search was good, as he found more clues, the area to cover became more distinct to found each child with little to no problem. (Okey Kanentokon, It is your turn to search for us.) said Ratohnhaketon.

He looked for a spot to hide in and decided to go further. (25) He heard his friend say he looked frantically and seen a pile of leaves and so he jumped into the pile. He waited for what seemed to be a half hour, he then felt the color of his shirt being tugged up, he was brought up and then he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck.

He looked at the man who held him within a choking hold, and seen it was a white man, "Well what do we have here, a savage who is a far ways away from his home." said the man in a mocking tone. Ratohnhaketon looked behind the man and seen another man with one eye wrapped up in bandages and a cane, he also wore robes.

"Listen you little savage, and listen good, you go back to your village and tell them to go back to the colonies, your appearance made an associate of mine very discomfortable." said the white man. "Who are you?" asked the young boy. "Why do you want to know?" "So I can find you and him."

"musing, but I suppose you deserve an answer, I'm Charles Lee, of the colonies, and my associate, is Danzo. Now is best we be off, sweet dreams boy." with that Lee knocked out Ratohnhaketon and dropped the boy on the ground. As he came to, he felt great pain on the right side of his head.

As he made his way to his village, he seen a fire, that was higher than the walls of his village, he shook of his pain and ran faster and faster, to see that his village was being engulfed within the flames. He ran inside his village and seen children women, and the men, scrambling to get out.

HE heard then heard his mothers cry and followed it to his hut, and fear shown on his face as he seen his mother was trapped under a pile of burning wood. (Mother!) shouted Ratohnhaketon, as he seen his mother struggling to get free of the burning wood that layed on top of her.

(Son leave save your self.) said Ziio as she tried to get her son to leave the burning village. (Don't worry mom I'll find a way to get you out.) he then traveled to the side of the hut and ran to the other door, he got inside and moved to his mother as quick as possible. He grabbed at the wood and even as the wood was seiring off his flesh he still struggled to get his mother free, even though she urged him to go.

He was then picked up by one of his people and as he was struggling, he kept yelling "Let me save her!" he bit the man's hand. He moved once again to help free his mother, this time two other men and the previous one grabbed him and drug him out of the inferno, as this was happening he seen that the two extras were the strange warriors from the other village.

he then felt a cylinder object within his pouch, he looked at his mother and seen her face filled with pride, and then the flames engulfed his vision of his mother. the three got him out, he was then on his knees, tears streaming down his eyes, that only evaporated instantly, from the extreme heat.

His best friend stood away, not trying to comfort the boy that he grew up thinking as a brother. He stood by his mother and looked on as the warriors from the other village treated the injured and carrying water to extinguish the fire, he seen the warrior's use a strange power to bring the earth to life and form it to cover the fire.

Ratohnhaketon looked as well, and then he looked down on his own two hands, they were red and black from the trying to pry the wood of his mother's body. He looked on at the people that used the strange power to help them extinguish the fire. it then and there that he made an oath. "I swear that I shall learn to use the power these people wield, and protect those close to me, and help those that are defenseless."

**TIme skip One year**

Ratohnhaketon was perched on top of a ledge, trying to see his target, the day is bright and it will be more trouble to see the target he was looking for. "This is Eagle, no sign of the target, what is your situation." he said into a communicator, as he still kept an eye down at the ground.

"This is tomato here, I'm all clear within my area." "Hawk hear, and everything is clear on my end." Ratohnhaketon then said for them to wait within their areas. As he was a top of the ledge, he activated his self imposed bloodline eagle vision. It was because of this ability of his that he was able to join Konoha's ninja force, and be brought into a team, the other two he met in the beginning, Kushina and Mikoto.

Kushina was stubborn and headstrong, but she is able to get the job done. While Mikoto was calm and collective, and worked well with Kushina. Then there was the him, the unamonis leader of the group, he brought order to the group and was more intellectual in the art of combat, as well as his sneaking abilities made him a great attacker.

He also worked with a wide range of weapons that helped when they had missions were they were required to fight. He also been taught some jutsus that he needed to learn, luckily, he was a quick learner, and was able to perform the jutsus within a week. Ever since then he was placed within the team of Mikoto and Kushina for there other member, quite on them.

As he was remembering some of his adventures, he seen his golden target running down the alleyway that was underneath his perch. he jumped down and then landed in front of his target, and picked it up without trouble, "I caught Tora, I repeat I caught Tora, wa shall meet in the hokage's tower." "Roger that Eagle, me and Tomato are on root"

Ratohnhaketon petted the cat he caught, and heard it purr softly in his arms. After he came into the team he was dubbed Eagle, because, that was what his name meant, also it was easier to pronounce. He walked out of the ally and seen some of the veteran shinobi and kunoichi smile at him, for the demon cat Tora was invisible and near damb eternal, no matter what generation, Tora was there, to reke havoc on gennin.

He grown to love this village, as much as he loved his own, he neared the hokage tower and went through the door, he was waved in by the secretary. He came into the hokage's room and seen that his team was already there. The fire domino's wife then ran up to him then swept Tora out of his arms and gave it a death hug, everyone within the room felt sorry for the cat.

"Well done team four, you have done a great job, you may leave now if you wish. Except you Eagle, you must stay. The rest out." everyone nodded and immediately left, as soon as the doors closed Sarutobi let out a smile that reminded Ratohnhaketon of the village elders. "Now Eagle, you have been doing an exceptional job, and I see that your talents aren't being brought out as much, so I have a proposition, I want you to become a chunin."

"Why do you want to promote me sir?" asked Ratohnhaketon. "Well my boy, so far the only other person that is capable of being promoted is out of the village, and after reviewing both yous and his records, I want you to go up within the village and really be able to help those in need."

He nodded his head and then he said "Sorry hokage, but I must decline, it isn't that I don't want it, it is just, that my team will think less of themselves and undermine their own abilities so I must stay where I'm at." Sarutobi nodded and then drew a long breath of his hash pipe.

He exited the office and then went down to the set of double doors, as he exited the building he seen his two teammates down there waiting for him. "Why are two still here?" aske Ratohnhaketon. "Well we wanted to know what the meeting was all about." said Kushina, as she took walked next to him.

"He is wondering if my peoples village is is almost complete, which it is, at least another week or so me and my people move back within the village." Kushina had on a puzzled look on her face and so she asked her question. "What, if you're moving out of Konoha, then does that mean you're quitting being a ninja?" she asked as she hid her face a bit, trying not to let him see her sad.

"No It doesn't mean that I'm quitting being a ninja, it just means you'll see less of me inside the village." Kushina's mood was lifted a bit, but she was still down after the thought of not seeing as much, over these past months of being a team Kushina developed a crush on him.

She never admit it to him directly, and the reason why she felt the way she did for him, was because he thought of her as a beautiful girl and admired her courage and strength, every time he praised her during their debriefing, she always would blush and try to hide it, even Ookami approved of him, but there was a problem.

She noticed that Mikoto had feeling for Ratohnhaketon as well, but left him open for Kushina, and Kushina, noticed this, she felt like a terrible friend for not letting her friend go after him, but she never said anything, for she may have the courage to face any strong opponent, but she is weak when it comes to the matters of her heart.

"Well how about the three of us grab something to eat Eagle?" she asked, Ratohnhaketon had a small smile appear on his lips and moved. "Why not, it's my treat." Kushina cheered and ran to the most predictable spot she would go to eat at, Ichiraku's, "You now that she is going to empty that wallet of yours, right." said Mikoto as she had on a small smile of her own.

"Yes I know the price, but I luckey done a lot of hunting and selling, so it'll only be a small dent on my pouch." explained Ratohnhaketon. Mikoto giggled a bit and seen the Ratohnhaketon had his hand out stretch, "Come on we don't want to keep Kushina waiting."

Mikoto too his hand and wrapped her fingers around it. she held in a blush till Ratohnhaketon Turned to face the front and lead her along the crowd that appeared out of nowhere. As she was being lead she started to daydream about a nice home on a country side, with three children and Eagle beside her, holding her lovingly.

She was brought out of her daydream when his hand slipped out of her grasp, and as she looked she seen that they weren't too far away from the ramen stand. She mentally slapped herself for thinking of something like that, when she knew that Kushina had feelings for him. "Well seeing that we are all here lets begin to dine." announced Ratohnhaketon and the trio dug in. One thing happened that day, Ratohnhaketon's wallet was never seen again.

**Two year time skip.**

Mikoto and Kushina looked as Ratohnhaketon's people went on board the same ship that brought them here, and along with them was Ratohnhaketon himself, he was the last to get on, he turned to the two girls and gave them a sad smile, he never spoke, for he didn't want to leave a negative impression on them, the boat Departed and tears streamed down both of the girls faces, certain that they would never see him again.

Ratohnhaketon, kept a dry face, and turned to his people, he wanted to stay, he wanted to make sure, that everything will be ok, but he must hunt Charles Lee and avenge his mother's does he know fate, will be needing him to play a much more bigger role than that of an avenger.

**Aaaaannnnddd... done, well everyone, hope this story will be better, next time it will pick up during Naruto's tenth birthday, and rest assured, I shall kill sakura off, or just get rid of her by plopping her in some other random team that didn't make the cut.**

**Well guys that is it for me see ya and hope you like this new crossover story, then the other one.**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello people of this fine and majestic site, now befor I get on to the story, I just want to say I'm sorry for the poorly typed story that this one replaced, it was my second story, and I got way ahead of myself, and so I apologize, I shouldn't have gosmoygady her gogo idity, and I am truly sorry, and now here to wrap everything up is Shadow C. Exia**

**Shadow: You prick, You technically Killed me!**

**ME: Just settle down man, don't be a negative nancy, ok.**

**Shadow: screw it I don't have any purpose to live, good by fanfiction. (Bang)**

**Conner: he didn't deserve to die and so I shall take his place if you want.**

**Me: Sure, you are better than nothing**

**Connor: Now that has been settled I shall do the review recognition**

**Nero Angelo Sparda: I'm sorry to say it, but The author, has already killed your PS3, he only disguised an xbox to look like your PS3.**

** 55 : To tell you my student... shall be intimate, with his sister, and show feelings deeper than that of a brother sister relationship**

**Invader 47: Only until the author has run out of Ideas he won't stop this fic, until then the think tank is full and ready to go full throttle**

**Lumpeyeone: If he did confuse you, I'm going to guess he should do better at explaining, and the spelling is his bad, he doesn't have the luxury of Microsoft Word so he might post for a beta might not, it all depends on the story's progression.**

**GodShadowEx: To bad, unless others post up a review not wanting her than the author will do whatever he wants to do and if you take that freedom away then I will suspect you of being a templar**

**Well, I'm done with this little wrap up, I am going to go tomahawk my father, farewell and see you soon my friends.**

**Me: Well, not to say this, I don't nor have I ever claimed that I owned Assassin's creed, or Naruto, If I did, I would have let conner have a love interest, and Desmond would have hooked up with Rebecca, because, I never really liked Lucy, I always thought she was too much of a stiff, and went along with things too much.**

**Naruto, he would've had the largest harem known to man, and some known only to dolphin's. As well, make sakura less of a bitch in the first part, and if not, then opt to kill her off, and have sasuke a good guy rather than a non arrogant asshole. Also wouldn't have mind fucked the audience, by having Haku say she (Yes I called her a she, because no matter what, no guy should look that hot!) is a dude. Also the naruto part of this story is borrowed from vsizzel and his story Rise from the shadow. Except I will edit some of the things to fit with the story. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(Different language talking)

**"demon talking"**

_(Me explaining)_

**A ghost returns, and a tomahawk protects.**

_Dear Connor Kenway, we are greatly thankful for your help on this mission and that the brotherhood are still thankful, on to the important reason to this letter. We have gathered information on some templars that are in an isolated area on the other side of the world. _

_We have reason to believe that they are there to uncover an item that could be disastrous to the brotherhood. So we are sending you out to this foreign land to find and destroy the templars and secure whatever they are trying to find. Once you secure it, the fate of the item is within your hands._

_Remember though, we will take care of everything here in this newly named country and help it form. Make sure that your mission is a success, sincerely the brotherhood._

As Connor read his letter he looked on to the sea, it had been a full year since he finally brought an end to his father and brought down a faction of the templars. He never once regretted the day he killed his father, for should he have lived, then not only would the colonies be enslaved, but everything the assassin's worked for would have crashed to the floor.

Their work shattered like a vase that been tipped over the table and fell to the ground, that was how their work would have gone if not he took his fathers life. The half-blood folded the paper that held the note and placed it within his coat pocket.

'_None of my men on board this ship nor the assassin's now that I have visited this land before, it was where I have gained the skills to run faster, and climb trees with ease. Also help conjure the storms on sea that helped with my pirating missions, as well as help the ship move faster. All that and friends that lasted me till I left, Maybe I shall drop in and see how things are in the village.'_

"Land Ho! prepare for docking!" yelled out Connor's first mate Robert Faulkner, Faulkner to Connor was like a father to him, he and the old man, Faulkner neared Connor and placed a hand his shoulder. "Well captain we are about to land, make sure that you are prepared for your mission, and remember that the Aquila and her crew will be here at the wait for your call."

Connor let a small smile grace his face as he walked to his captain's quarters, and looked at Faulkner. "Thank you Faulkner for allowing the men and the ship to stay within these foreign lands." said Connor as he brought out his white robes garments and weaponry. He took a scroll out of hs shelf and placed it within his jacket.

The old sea dog smiled at his captain glad to see that the life of a captain hadn't turn him to an immodest person, like this life had done to so many others. "It is no problem of ours sir, we are glad to do some adventuring within this foreign land and see what surprises it may have." Connor nodded his head, as he placed his hood up and moved towards the door.

"I will be gone for some time Faulkner, so don't be expecting to be leaving soon." said Connor as he exited the front door. The old man had on a big grin then retorted with "Wouldn't dream of it captain, just glad that the others could get some time to relax and explore."

Connor ran through the docks and traveled through the forest with amazing speed and grace looking to finish his travel on foot. As well as decrease the number of encounters with any bandits around the area, unaware that his traveling to Konoha, would bring a child closer to his destiny and a better life for him.

**Naruto**

"Tou-san (daddy)! Tou-san! I did it! Did you see that! Did you!", cheered a girl who looked eight years old. She had bright long red hair with yellow around the end of her hair, bright ocean blue eyes, and had a round face. She was about 4'3". She wore a red t-shirt and combat pants.

"That was great Narumi-chan!" appalled a man with spiky blond hair with two long bangs down the side of the face. He had ocean blue eyes and an angular face. He was more handsome than most males. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants. Stood about a height of 5'10". This man was Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konohagakure and the Yellow Flash of Konoha. At the moment Minato was watching his daughter train.

The girl now known as Narumi was the daughter of both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She look liked an exact copy of her mother with the exception of her blue eyes and the yellow strands that outline her hair and the fact that she is younger. Narumi smiled and continued her training on sensing her chakra and calling it out. She just started training with chakra and her dad was teaching her how to control it.

"Great job Narumi-chan, you will be a great kunoichi in no time." Said a redhead who just came in when she saw her daughter call out her chakra. She stood at a height of 5'8", had maroon hair, and a heart-shaped angelic face. She wore a hair clip on her hair, wore a red t-shirt and sweatpants.

She had a body of a Goddess that would make any male or female die of a nosebleed. With long slender arms and legs, and an impressive bust ranging from C cups to D cups. This woman was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and Konoha's Red Death. "Thanks mom! I can't wait until I become a great kunoichi like you!" replied Narumi with a smile. Both Minato and Kushina smiled at their child energy and attitude.

In the distance stood a boy who was the same age as Narumi. He had wild spiky blond hair that went everywhere, electric blue eyes, and a round face. He stood about the height of 4'5", and at the moment was wearing a gray t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like any normal healthy kid, but one thing different about him was the three whisker marks on each side of his face. His name is Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, and older twin brother of Narumi Namikaze.

At the moment Naruto was glaring at the nice family scene that was happening at the family private training area. Naruto just sighed and walked away, into his room where he did training of his own. When Naruto got into his room he laid down on his bed and remembered what happened a long time ago that made him to be what he is now.

**FLASHBACK 3 years ago**

"Hey tou-san can you teach me how to do some cool ninja stuff!" asked a young blond Naruto who was hoping his dad would say yes. "Sorry Naruto I can't. I have to teach Narumi." Replied Minato, Naruto frowned. "Why can't you teach both of us at the same time!" argue Naruto ignoring the smug look his sister was giving him.

"Sorry Naruto I don't have time to do that." Naruto was going to respond with his father until his mother came in. "Naruto go to your room and don't bother your father. He will teach you when he feels that you are ready." Said Kushina in a demanding voice. Naruto not wanting to argue with his mother looked at the ground and walked to his room.

"Why can't I learn how to be a shinobi but Narumi can? How comes she gets everything." Said Naruto out loud to himself when he reached his room and close the door so no one could enter or hear was consider a genius or prodigy, he was smart beyond measure, and had skills to learn anything really fast, so it didn't take him long enough to figure out that his family favored his sister more than him, seeing as she got mostly everything she wanted.

He also noticed the villagers treating her like a hero. Naruto on the other hand barely got anything he wanted, even on his birthday he would get one or two gifts while Narumi would have tons. He was also hated by the villagers. Sometimes when he would walk around the village alone he could see some of the villagers giving him cold glares.

His sister also had a lot of friends; every kid would try to get to know her. While he didn't have any friends, kids would avoid talking to him for reasons he doesn't know. Naruto knew that his sister had the Kyuubi's power in her, and that she was seen as a hero, but he didn't understand why he was so hated by the villagers. He lay on his bed and close his eyes so that he could some rest.

**Mindscape**

Naruto suddenly woke up to see that he was in a sewer and in front of him was a giant gate with a seal on it. He didn't know where he was so he called "Hey! Anyone there?" His response was a giant roar from the other side of the gate, which scared him greatly.

"**Who dares disturb my slumber!" **roared a giant beast, which Naruto could make out was a Wolf with silver fur and nine tails. Naruto just stood there too shocked and scared to say anything. The Wolf looked down and saw Naruto and started to chuckle. "**So my jailer finally grace me with his presence."** Said the Wolf.

Naruto got out of his shocked and looked at the fox confused written over his face.

"Jailer? And who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto. "**Yes you are my jailer, and to answer your question I am the great Kyuubi and we are in your mindscape."** Replied the wolf now known as Kyuubi.

Naruto eyes widened in shocked, the Kyuubi sealed inside him? He heard stories of the Kyuubi but didn't really pay attention because he was too small and didn't go to school yet.

"Y-y-you're the Kyuubi? Stuttered Naruto, who shakily pointing at the giant fox. The Kyuubi nodded its head. "Are you going to kill me?" The Kyuubi shook its head and looked at Naruto.

"**No I won't kit, I saw your memories and I must say that your parents and the villagers are idiots."** Said the Kyuubi, and Naruto was confused so he slightly turned his head showing that he was confused. The Kyuubi saw it and continued.

**"Your father, who did the sealing, sealed my powers in your sister believing that she could control my powers, while he sealed my soul into you. Also because of this he is still alive for using the Shinigami to seal me, seeing that Shinigami didn't seal all of me into one person but split me up and sealed me into two babies. But in return he probably lost about half his lifetime making him die early than he is suppose to."**

Naruto nodded showing that he understood and is taking the information in slowly.

"**Your father is training your sister early so that she can control my powers, which is most likely impossible without the soul being me because of the pure hatred, and destruction that it contains."** Naruto eyes widened a bit and then laughed at how his father made a stupid mistake.

After taking a deep breath the Kyuubi continued, "**Many people died during the Kyuubi attack, many people lost family members, friends, brothers and sisters. Somehow the villagers know that you have the Kyuubi soul sealed into you, and hate you for it seeing as it reminds them of the people they lost.** **They think that you are the Kyuubi and that is why they hate you."**

Naruto nodded sadly understanding what the Kyuubi was saying and looked at the ground sadly think that the villagers were right about him being the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi saw this and said **"Naruto don't think that you are the Kyuubi because you aren't, you are you and I can't influence you in anyway remember that. And just for your information I am not a blood-thirsty demon who just random kill for fun."**

"Then why did you attack Konoha?" the Kyuubi flinched a little and was then sad. "**I was controlled." **"Controlled by who?" "**Uchiha Madara" **"Who's that?" **"He is the founder of the Uchiha clan." **Naruto nodded then realization came to him. "Wouldn't that make him more than a hundred years old?" The Kyuubi nodded.

**"Yes but because of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he is immortal, and also used his Sharingan to trap me in a genjutsu to control me." **Naruto only nodded since this was a lot to take in for a guy his age. At the same time he was thinking. He suddenly came to a conclusion and looked the Kyuubi with determination in his eyes.

"I will beat this Uchiha Madara guy for you!" yelled Naruto shocking the Kyuubi. "**You seriously think you can beat him?" **asked the Kyuubi still shocked. "Yeah! Only if you train me!" The Kyuubi looked into his eyes and saw the determination he had and smiled.

"**Find than kit but it won't be easy." **Naruto smiled.

"Wouldn't ask for any other way." With that his mindscape started to grow faint. "What's happening?" asked Naruto confused. "**You're waking up from your nap. I will open a link where we can talk without you always going into your mindscape."** Naruto nodded happy to know he didn't have to be asleep or knocked out to talk to his new sensei.

"**Oh before I forget can you change your mindscape to something more comfortable since sewers isn't that nice." **"Sure thing Kyuubi-sensei" "**One more thing Kyuubi is just a title, my real name is Kōri."** With that Naruto faded out of his mindscape and woke up still in the same position on the bed.

**End Flashback**

Throughout the years he has and still has been training very hard everyday. Everyday he would train himself until he was exhausted and couldn't move. He would usually train in his room or in a secret training area where he wouldn't be caught. Since he was a kid he couldn't lift weight or else it would stunt his growth, so Kōri (Kyuubi) gave him a routine he would have to do everyday.

He mostly worked on his endurance and doing workouts like push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and crunches. He also would work on his chakra control since he had a really large chakra reserve being at the moment high genin to low chunin.

His routine everyday would be one hundred pushups followed by one hundred crunches. This would usually take about an hour or so then he would usually take short break and to one hundred pull-ups and sit-ups this took about another hour. After he would run around the village three times, which took about two hours, and spend three hours doing chakra control. He would do this everyday and wouldn't cheat or take any shortcuts.

When he first began his training he started doing twenty of each, then as time came by he started to do more and more. Eventually he came to where he is now, doing hundred of each.

Eventually he was interested in seals and started to read about fuuinjutsu, he guessed it ran in the family seeing as his father and mother were seals masters. He read how to do simple seals like the storage seal. He figured out how to make a simple storage seal from scratch, but during his study he came across one seal that caught his attention.

It was the gravity seal, it was a seal, which applies extra gravity on you making it harder for you to move, but when released you become faster and stronger. Naruto knew the gravity seal would helped him greatly with his training so with the help of Kōri (he figured out how it worked and applied it to himself.

Also during his training Kōri (told him to go to the library to read some books on jutsu or scroll he may find. He did as he was told but couldn't find much, so Kōri (told him to sneak into the Hokage's library and find a scroll that said forbidden move. Naruto did what he was told and surprisingly he actually got in. Kōri then told him to find a jutsu called **Kage-bushin no Jutsu**(Shadow Clone jutsu) and for him to know the hand seals and how to do it.

It didn't take him long to find it seeing as it was the first thing on the list. After an hour or so of reading he figured out how to do it, and put the scroll back where he found it and went back to practice what he learned.

When he master the **Kage-bushin, **Kōri told him the secret of the **Kage-bushin**, how when a clone does something when it dispels it sends all its information, and experience to the real person. Naruto was surprised with **Kage-bushin **he could even do training and learn more making him even stronger.

With many good things there are also bad things. As time passed by the villagers at first started with cold glares then changed into beating here and there. Once every two weeks or so there would be a crowd that would corner Naruto and beat him senseless. They didn't do anything crazy since he was the son of their beloved Yondaime but they would show him, his place.

Naruto at first would fight back but he realized that would have made it worse, so now he just lets them beat them though it didn't really hurt since he was strong and could take weak civilians punches. The children around Naruto's ago wouldn't hang out or talk to him, instead they would fall flaunt over Narumi or give him cold glares.

Some of the people who tried to be his friend only did it so that they could get close of Narumi. During the academy he would be ignored, but Naruto didn't really mind since he was pretty much alone from the there were very people that befriended him. Them being Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzuki, Uchiha Itachi, and finally Uchiha Mikoto.

Kurenai, Anko, and Yugao helped Naruto one time when the villagers beat him, after that they became friends but at time he would stay a safe distance away from them so that the villagers wouldn't hurt them too. Itachi found him during one of his training routine and watched in silence.

He was impressed by Naruto's determination and hard work and eventually talked to Naruto. He asked why Naruto was training by himself and where his family was. Naruto's answer was "I am nothing to them, only extra baggage."

Itachi was shocked but understood what he meant, he often seen Naruto walking behind his parents with an expressionless face. After that Itachi often visited Naruto as much as he could and helped Naruto with his training, seeing as Naruto was consider a prodigy like himself.

Uchiha Mikoto found Naruto walking alone around Konoha one day. She asked why he wasn't with his parents, where he gave them the same answer as Itachi. Mikoto was furious and was about to march over to the Namikaze estate and give them a piece of her mind. Naruto tried to stop her saying it wouldn't matter, but she didn't listen to him instead she dragged him with her to the Namikaze estate. He still remembered what happen.

**Flashback 1 year ago**

Uchiha Mikoto barged into the Namikaze estate dragging a blond hair boy with her.

"Kushina Namikaze! Come here now!" yelled an enraged Mikoto. Moments later Kushina and Minato came into the front of the door to find Mikoto holding their son. "Mikoto why are you here and why is my son with you?" asked a confused Kushina, she thought that Naruto was in his room.

"I'm here because I found your son walking around Konoha alone!" Replied Mikoto loudly. "Really! Oh! Thanks Mikoto-chan for finding my son we will take it from here." Said Minato telling Naruto to go to his room, which he did. Though stayed back so he can hear the rest of the conversation since he noticed that Mikoto haven't went home yet.

"Did you even know that your son was outside?" asked Mikoto still mad. "No but I thank you again for finding him." Replied Kushina. Mikoto narrowed her eyes and in the corner of her eyes, she noticed a red head that was training in the family training ground. This got a question that she wanted to ask them.

"Why is Narumi training to be a ninja early while Naruto is sent to his room." "We decided to train Narumi early." "And why not Naruto?", Mikoto's tone getting colder and colder by the second, which was starting to scare Kushina and Minato. "That's because Narumi has the Kyuubi's power sealed into her and has to know how to control it, we will start teaching Naruto when he get into the academy."

Mikoto stood there with glaring eyes at the two. "I understand sorry for asking a stupid question Namikaze-san." Minato and Kushina flinch at the sudden change in their friend but just toss it aside thinking at it wasn't anything serious. Mikoto turned around and walked away too mad to say goodbye.

**Flashback end**

After that Mikoto would help him as best as she could. Sometimes cooking him lunch to giving him advice on his training, since she herself was a jounin before she retired when she got married and had two kids. She tried befriending him with her youngest son Sasuke but too her disappointment he adopted his father personality at a very early age, which was being arrogant to the max.

Sasuke would say things like, Naruto wasn't worth his time, or that the Uchiha are the best to Naruto's annoyance. But at least Itachi befriended him, which made Mikoto happy though she wished he had a friend his age, which Naruto didn't mind. His relation with his family became worse.

As his parents train his sister Narumi in the family styles and jutsu, Naruto watch in the background always hoping for attention. He would suggest the family go the movie, while his sister would suggest they go and eat ramen, and too Naruto's disappointment they always chose whatever Narumi would suggest.

After a while of watching and hoping he gave up and trained even harder to show them that he didn't need them. He stayed in his room not bother to go out and talk with his family. Only time he saw them during the day would be dinner but even then he would stay silent, he would just finish his food as fast as he could, wash his own dishes and go back to his room and train.

When the family went on walks around the village he would stay a few feet back from the rest of the family while Narumi would usually lead. He avoid attention as much as possible being quiet or staying in corners where no one would see him. During parties he would only be there for an hour or so until he got tired and left.

Sometimes Narumi would ask him to play with her, but Naruto would turn her down and said that he was busy. On his free time, Naruto would usually read books about stories, jutsu, seals, or anything ninja related. He also painted and drew on his free time. When his parents weren't around he would work on improving his fuuinjutsu, hoping that he would surpass his parents since they were sealmaster.

Naruto got up and started to do his daily workout. He took a short break, walked to his desk and took out a sheet of paper with things written all over it. 'Do you think this will work Kōri-kun'

'**Don't know until we try but I'm pretty sure it will."** Replied Kōri. After the meeting with the Kōri the first time, Kōri opened a link for them to talk telepathically so that he wouldn't have to always go to his mindscape. Since then he always talk to Kōri, to him Kōri was his Big brother/friend.

he would tell him things that are happening. In return Kōri would teach him anything from jutsu to reading and writing. Kōri also gave helped him with his training. As time went by their bond grew and grew. One day Kōri told him to go into his mindscape and said that it was time for them to truly meet face to face.

**Flashback 2 years ago (Now here is a major difference people sorry but no Fem Kyuubi)**

Naruto entered his mindscape and saw a giant field of grass. He looked around and saw a giant wolf and started to walk up to it. "So what's the surprise Kōri -sensei?" asked Naruto wanting to know what the great surprise was. Kōri looked down at him and smirked.

Then suddenly to Naruto's shock a bright white light surrounded Kōri and he noticed the light was shrinking had a form of human or something like that. When the light settled Naruto gazed at a man who was six feet even with a silver hair swept back with a loose strand hanging in front of his face, with piercing mischievous blue eyes

The man wore a silver haori with blue trimming, underneath the haori was a silver colored metal samurai chest armor with a moon symbol in the center, he also wore silver combat pants and strapped to his side a a blade sheathed in a blue sheath, "**Nice to finally see eye to eye with one another, haw Naruto-kun." **said Kōri.

"Kōri-sensei, is that really you?" asked Naruto as he continue to look at his sensei with amazement. **"Yes Naruto-kun, it is I Kōri" **said Kōri as he bowed to Naruto. "Bu, bu, but how?!" **"Well you see Naruto, before I got sealed within you, I needed a safe way to travel through the elemental nations without detection, after all, I couldn't stay in my Wolf form and not be found by others."**

Naruto nodded his head at him then asked another question, "Is there another reason as to why you wanted to show me your human form?" **"Indeed there is, you see I want you to work on a seal to get me out of here , after all you need a teacher and it isn't likely one will appear out of thin air."**

"I guess you are right, I will get to work on it soon Kōri -sensei." "**farwell Naruto-kun."**

**End Flashback**

"I guess its back to training." Naruto told himself, he put the paper back into his original place and continue his training routines. After Naruto finished his daily training routine, took a quick shower and changed into his nightgown. After he went to the restroom to brush his teeth.

After he was done he climb into his bed, and took out a calendar book. "In two days will be mines and Narumi's birthday." Said Naruto looking at the date that said October 10.

**Connor**

Connor Stopped in front of the gates of konoha, "Finally I returned to Konoha, now to find a place where I will stay for the time being." said Connor as he walked through the dark streets. He stopped in front of a motel, the sign read open, so Connor entered the building. A man was busy reading an orange book from behind the desk and giggling constantly.

Connor cleared his throat to gain the man's attention, but it didn't have any affect on the man. Connor sighed then tapped the man on the shoulder. "Huh, oh sorry sir, you need a room to stay in?" asked the counter man.. "Yes I do, if you please." The man smiled and turned to the board with keys lining the board.

"Here you go, room 3B, the price is ten dollars per day, so here you go sir." Connor accepted the keys and gave the man his money for the night and left to go up to his room. "Well tomorrow I will get to see the Hokage, and hopefully, bring an end to Danzo." said Connor as he remembered that fateful day his mother was taken from him.

**AAANNNDDD, we are done here everyone, hope you like this chapter and remember, the naruto part of the story is just edited from the beginning on vsizzel's Rise from Shadow story, and to clarify, NO YAOI!**

**No offence, but I despise it with a passion, and won't read or hear any, I would read it if only I lost a bet and my options were to read yaoi or listen to Justin Bieber.**

**As well, I'm not sure if I want Connor to have just Mikoto and Kushina, or add one or two more, well the decision is in your and my hands, I work better with your opinions people, as well after this, I will be working on my other story Piece Transcends all, well R&R and I will find a cloning tank to bring back Shadow C. Exia**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to give you the next chapter of Tomahawk, now to all of you, I want to say thank you for those who reviewed, and be sure that the previous chapter that I borrowed, was only because I wanted you the fans, of fanfiction to get the best beginning for Naruto, as well, incase you want to know, I will be posting up a poll if Connor should have two, three, or four women, and after that part, I will give you the choice of the two extras. Now here is the Clone, with the most, Richard Knight.**

**Richard: Hello, everyone, I'm back and here to report those that reviewed the story's second chapter, here your questions, and praises are recognised as well as your comments, and as the great joker in the Batman, the dark knight rises says, Aanndd heeeere we go.**

**Invader 47: Rest assured, the author is going to make it believable, for he like anyone else right here, has read fanfiction before attempting the story, to give it a better feel.**

**LS14: We thank you for the nice comment you gave us.**

**Unlimited Lulz Works: same to you as well, we thank you for the review.**

**DemonAndAGun: Look, the author is sorry if the second chapter displeases you, or that this is a neglected Naruto fic, but there are truly not that many neglected naruto fics out there, so he wanted to try his hand at it, as for the second chapter being from another story, check the top again.**

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan:As the author said last chapter, he edited it to fit more into his needs, so, he changed the animal of the Kyuubi, and the Name, rest assured though, it won't change much, it will make Naruto a better hunter, and will give an interesting perk so to say.**

**Soulhope The Wolf: Your questions shall be answerd all in dew time, but if you want a bit of a , there is a hidden place where there once was an ancient civilization, how else can the elemental nations have electricity, and machines that are placed there, with the whole place looking like nature instead of an urban area. As for the katana, don't worry, the author wasn't planning on using the katana, seeing that Connor will be teaching him.**

**Now I'm finished with the reviews, I shall go and troll Justin Bieber, see you guys next time and remember, Never fall for the false words of the government, they mean to control everything. Now here is the author.**

**Me: Ok now for the disclaimer, I don't nor have I ever owned any of the manga anime, toys action figures, or clothing for Naruto, nor do I own Assassin's creed, the characters, or the story line, but I hope if the Mayan calendar is right, I get dibs on the ownership of Naruto and Assassin's creed, but a guy can only hope and dream.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this Chapter my fellow fanfiction readers, and remember, don't eat the yellow snow, it isn't lemon flavor, got it? Good, now go rudolf, take me away!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**journal writing**_

(Different language talking)

**"demon talking"**

_(Me explaining)_

**The eagle trains the wolf pup.**

_**I have arrived back to the place, to where it all really started, where my journey took me through the path of revenge and bloodshed. I wonder if I should visit my past teammates, it has been a long time, and probably forgotten me, but if not, then it would be interesting to talk about our adventures and the life we chose.**_

_**I wonder a lot, now, seeing that I finished my main goal of killing Charles Lee, what would've happened, if I hadn't left the village, if I stayed behind and continued on with the others. I was to the village, one of their most prominent shinobi, even Sarutobi acknowledged my talents within the ninja corps, and seen me some day as a possible replacement.**_

_**I still chuckle today at the memory of mine and Kushina's spar, when Sarutobi said that I was possibly the next hokage to me one day, she reacted with a pout and challenged me to a sparring match, of course I tried to refuse, but she charged in any ways, and in five seconds, I won, without even lifting a single finger, though I did raise the tip of my boot three inches.**_

_**Though now, I am back within this place, some things have changed, for starters, I noticed guard towers on the top of the wall, and the gates reinforced with steel, I feel , something might of happened since I left, I hope it wasn't much of a dramatic thing that it will effect my mission.**_

_**Still it is only an inconvenience, also this is technically my first day back here, so I mustn't jump to any ideas quite yet, I need to do recon and possibly sneak around the village and map out some of the sewer paths to help me find a place to exit incase I ever meet trouble. Not only will I be able to get rid of some of the templars, but I can also get rid of the other, the man who ordered the destruction of my people, and the one responsible for my mothers death, Danzo.**_

_**When I was younger, I tried to find him, and see if anyone knew of him, alas, the only thing I ever got of him was information within the books that the library held, and even those held limited information, and now that I'm back within this village I will make it my mission that Danzo shall fall, weather it be by my blade, or by another assassin.**_

_**Day break is now upon me, and I wish to visit the training ground where my team and I honed our abilities, after I have finished my reflecting on the past, only then shall I truly begin my mission. Until then farewell and I now I shall continue to write my thoughts within this Journal.**_

_**As well, whoever is reading this, make sure it stays intact, and that this journal shall never fall to templar hands. **_

Connor closed his journal and placed his ink pen beside his book, he dug into his pocket and brought out a scroll. He on rolled it and placed the book on top of the scroll, he did a hand seal, and then the book vanished with an inaudible poof. He rolled the scroll back and placed it within a trunk he brought in the room he was staying at.

He descended down the stairs, and seen that no one was at the front desk, he walked out on the street and continued down the path to where his training ground was at, also at the same time, not raising any suspicion on himself. He activated his eagle eyes and took a quick glance around the area, and spotted several ANBU around the area he was at.

They weren't paying much attention to him, so he continued on the path to reach his destination, hoping that he won't gather the unwanted attention of the ANBU.

**With Naruto  
**

Naruto awakened at the break of dawn, he then went and done his morning routine, which is brush his teeth, was his heir and prepare his breakfast. As he sat down in the empty kitchen he took a quick glance to the calendar to his right, he let out a small grunt as he looked upon the day.

"**I guess I should congratulate you on making it this far in your life Naruto-kun, so happy birthday." **said Kōri as he sat within the thrown of new landscape which Naruto formed to help make Kōri feel more relaxed and had better living quarters. Naruto smiled, knowing that his sensei was only trying to make him feel a bit better in this day he dubbed hell day.

"Thank you Kōri-sensei for wishing me a happy birthday. So what is on today's agenda?" he asked as he finished his plate of bacon. He heard Kōri chuckle within his mind while he was waiting for his sensei's response. **"Well Naruto-kun, I want you to do your normal routine while I prepare my special present for you, so get going to ground 31." **

As soon as Naruto finished cleaning his dishes, he went up stairs to get out of the cloths he slept in. He then opened the closet that held his limited number of grabbed a black tee, with a blue moon on the back, and black anbu pants with a holster taped to the right side of the leg.

As soon as he dressed himself, he silently moved towards the door, not wanting to awaken the family which he givin up on expecting love from. As he slid out of the house he double checked that everything was undisturbed, and once he left the grounds of the Namikaze estate he ran towards his usual training ground, unaware that his life from then on would be paved with shadows and blood.

'I wonder what Kōri-sensei has in store for me, no matter, so long as I get in my training and hopefully show to everyone that I'm the greatest ninja they shall ever see, and when they do, they shall never have my power then, and so I shall bring down Konoha with my own blade.'

As he finished that thought he stopped near the edge of the training ground, and there he spotted a man. He was certainly taller than his father and he held an air of wisdom and courage, but with all this, Naruto's eyes kept looking at the white robes he wore, they held an allure, that wanted Naruto to get out of his hiding place and gaze at them in a closer range.

"I know you are there child, so please come out of there, I mean you no harm." said the stranger. Naruto eyes widen when he was spotted by the man, for not even the ANBU's could spot him whenever he was out and about, then of course, he doubted they even cared for him, or even now he existed.

Naruto knowing that his hiding spot was compromised, and not wanting to arouse any suspicion he reluctantly came out into the open space. "There, now that you are out, I want to formally introduce myself, I'm Connor, and what is your name little one." Naruto blinked in confusion, for the man was cold and uncaring, and now he wanted to have a friendly chat.

"**Naruto, don't be rude, tell him your full name, and before you say anything else like this is a terrible idea, just know which of us has the power to turn your friend down south into a peanut."** Naruto's eyes widened and so he rushed up to the man and stuck out his right hand.

"Hey there, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it is nice to meet you sir." when Naruto looked at Connor, he found himself under the eye sight of glowing golden eyes that reminded him of an eagle. He then seen the man crouch down to his eye sight level, and seen that his eyes turned into dark brown color, with some hint of green within them.

He slid the hood off, thus revealing that he had dark colored skin and black hair done in a ponytail fashion and a side strand of hair braided in a cloth like material, he also wore a smile of one that is creating a lifelong friend. "Well, now that I have a closer look at you, you do seem to remind me of your mother. It is an honor to meet the son of my old team member. Naruto was taken back to this, for never within his life had he ever been told that it was an honor to meet him.

He was confused for a moment, for his mother never mentioned her other team member, hell she hardly spoke of Mikoto, his surrogate mother. So he pressed on to question the stranger. "So you known my mother, mister?" The man chuckled cheerfully and answered Naruto, "Yes, I known your mother when I was still within Konoha, the name I went by back then was Ratohnhaketon,that was to hard for her to prononce, so I went by Eagle, but now I go by Connor."

Connor himself was glad to meet the child of Kushina, but when he looked into his eyes, he seen neglection, loss of faith, yet he seen a glimmer of hopefulness, and confidence. "Hey, do you mind telling me why you're out here by yourself when you should be with your family." he asked wondering why a child his age had eyes he held when he was the boys age range.

Naruto was reluctant, but with some encouragement from Kōri he told the man that claimed himself to have been his mother's old team mate. "I came out here to train, because my parents are more focused on training my sister all because she has the chakra of the kyuubi, so I'm left out of everything."

"I am always brushed off and Narumi always get her way, she acts as if the world revolves around her, and that no matter what I suggest what we should do as a family they would always go for Narumi's choice, and hardly any kid my age now of me, and talk to me because they are too focused on my sister, and if they do, it's only to get nearer to my sister. I'm just tired of living within her shadow. So I come out here to train and better myself, so I can show everyone that I'm powerful as well, and only then will I finally have peace."

After he finished his rant he looked upon the eyes of the Connor and sean emotion flare within them, rage, sadness, anger, these eyes though weren't meant for him, he knew they were for his parents, he seen a blade extend from his left bracer, but then Connor noticed this soon he looked at Naruto and known that he needed to be in control of his emotions so he relaxed, and the blade returned to its sheath. Connor sighed and looked at naruto again. "I'm sorry for the way you have been treated, and I agree that you have potential, as well I see that same flame that burned within my heart to gain strength, so I shall take you under my wing and train you."

Naruto grew bug eyes and for once felt like cheering for joy, for once he felt that swell of pride within him grow from what he said. Connor continued on "But you have to promise me, that what I'm about to train you in shall be used only for the benefit of not only this village, but the elemental countries as well, for it is the duties of my "People" to make sure all are free and non are stripped of that freedom, and no matter what, we never use our strength for personal gain or vengeance. For if we did then it would make us low as our enemies, so Naruto do except my terms, and have a teacher to help push you mentally and physically?"

Naruto Looked into the eyes of the man that promised him lessons and strength, he stood there contemplating the offer, weighing out the pros and cons, but the overall want of a person willing to teach him in ways that to naruto could tell that no one else possessed lead him to make a life altering decision, "I accept your teachings and the conditions you placed Connor-sensei."

Connor smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's head, and ruffled his hair, but then he stopped, when Naruto was starting to enjoy the ruffle, his new sensei bent down again to look at him again, and then he said "Naruto, there is one more thing I want you to do, I want you to never mention you met me here, for I am on important business that needs the utmost subtlety, so can you do that."

Naruto nodded his head, knowing that if he did tell anyone he met him, he would be losing a teacher. Connor smiled once more and looked at Naruto and then he dug into one of his pouches and brought out a piece of paper, then he handed it to naruto. "I want you to channel your chakra within this piece of paper."

"Why should I, is this a form of chakra control or something like that." Connor chuckled at naruto, "No it isn't a chakra control exercise, this tells which element you contain within you, so once you channel some chakra into it you shall then be working on your elemental jutsus. Now start channeling your chakra."

Naruto closed his eyes and cleared his mind, and then focused on the slip of paper that he was holding, and then started pumping a bit of his chakra into it. Connor overviewed him and seen the paper cut into two separate pieces of paper. _'So it seems he contains a strong wind infinity, that make my job easier, what the?' _

His train of thought ended when he seen the two other separate pieces done different things, the right piece crumpled up and the left piece became soggy. "Naruto had his eyes open at the time and seen the occurrence. "Conor-sensei, what just happened?" Connor looked at the two individual pieces and then a bright gleam was revealed within his eyes.

"Well Naruto, it seems to me you contain three very strong affinity, them being wind, lightning, and water." Naruto's eyes went bug eyed at that notion, and looked at Connor with a simple smile etched into his face. "So can you train me within these element Connor-sensei?" Connor nodded his head then spoke to him once more.

"Yes indeed I can, well except water, I have a very weak affinity to that one, but I can train you within lightning and wind." he said as he looked down at Naruto who was once in his short life truly glad. "Naruto one more thing, do you mind telling me when your birthday is? I want to if I'm close enough to it so I can grant you a present."

Naruto placed on a large smile and said to his new teacher, "Yup, you are right on my birthday right now actually." then his smile faded as he then realized that today was his birthday for the first time since talking to Connor. Connor looked down at his apprentice, and seen that his spirit was deflated.

Connor crouched down and hugged him Naruto smiled and said thank you to him, Connor then reached within his coat and pulled out a scroll which held the kenjen for wind. He held it towards Naruto, who reached for it and grasped it as if it was an item that could control the world.

"Is... this scroll for me?" he asked just above a whisper. Connor looked into his face and nodded towards him. "This scroll is your's to use and learn from, it holds some wind jutsus that are already known and some that I crafted by my self." said Connor as he explained the contents of the scroll to or blonde hero.

"Naruto, tell me, do you have any more clothing other than the one's you were now." Naruto nodded his head. "Ya, but only three other sets, nothing more, and I'm outgrowing them fast though." Connor then went to naruto and directed him towards a path that went out to the village.

"Then let's go grab you a set that will be good for not just public, but for training as well." Naruto's smile returned to his face. He turned to his new sensei and held back tears, and bowed to him. Connor chuckled and bowed back to him. He then left towards the village with naruto near his side.

As they neared a ninja clothing store Naruto was bouncing on his heels, excited on the new set he was going to obtain. When they entered Connor told Naruto to stay back as he went to go question the clerk. As he returned he signaled Naruto to follow and as they walked, they were within a section for the kids that are training to become ninjas.

In the whole shopping experience, Connor got Naruto a white hood trench coat with black trimming, brown combat boots, a black muscle tee and white cargo pants to hold all his items. Naruto wasn't complaining one bit of this, but he did question Connor as to why he chose white as the primary color instead of a darker color.

He simply replied, "If you are ever to become a great warrior, then you need to learn on how to make yourself invisible to the enemy, especially in night, this white color shall help you within that field." Naruto made an oh face as he continued to walk alongside Connor to their next destination, his closest friends home, Tenten, for her family owned a weapons shop that forge the best weaponry within Konoha.

Ever sense the academy, she seemed to be the only one to see that Narumi was an attention hog, and that Naruto was an enigma to the rest of the village, she talked to him here and there, play as often as she could, but, then they simply drifted apart, since he made contact with Kyuubi.

He shook his head at the thought of Tenten and how she was a good friend as well, 'I wonder if she even remembers my name?' he questioned within his head. "Naruto, we have arrived, now on this we shall see what weapon to give you," "I want a sword, but not a katana, if I ever am in a situation that needed me to take a life, i want a straight sword."

"Good, for if you wanted a blade, then I would have told you no Katana, now lets see the selection they have."(_Spoiler, Tenten was crafting a sword to give to Naruto, in hopes of restarting their friendship and also a crush she has on him.) _As they entered the shop Connor went left to see if there were any suitable swords to train Naruto in.

As Connor looked, Naruto began to walk around and browse the kunai and shuriken section, as he watch the different types of kunai and shuriken go by as he walked, he bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground, as the clatter of metal hit the linoleum floor.

"Sorry for bumping into you." said Naruto as he rubbed his head and began to stand up. "Naruto is that you?" Naruto opened his eyes and took a look at the girl, that he immediately figured out is Tenten. "Hey Tenten, sorry for bumping into you, just got distracted was all." he said sheepishly, while rubbing the back of head, trying not to make much of a clown of himself.

Tenten giggled at Naruto's slight embarrassment, her cheeks though we're blushing, when she looked at Naruto fully sense they drifted, and she had to admit, she like the new style. "Wow, Naruto, you're looking good in that outfit, did your parents get you this?" Naruto shook his head, but still had on a smile.

"Naw, my parents still pay a lot of attention to Narumi, this actually came from someone who is now my sensei." Tenten was a little mad when she heard Naruto say that his parents weren't paying much attention to him still, but that all faded when he said he gained a teacher that bought it for him.

"Wow, who is your sensei?" she asked curious as to who was willing to help teach Naruto, and as he was about to say Connor came up from nowhere and spoke. "I am Naruto's mentor young miss, I'm Connor, it is nice to meet you." Tenten looked at the Connor, as she was astounded at his height, for Never did she see someone that was bigger then her father, who was 5'11", and by guessing she predicted Connor to be 6'3".

"Tenten, Connor-sensei. Connor-sensei, Tenten." said Naruto as he introduced both of them. Connor did a curt bow, which as bending his torso and placing an arm in front of him and one behind. He returned to his normal posture and looked at Tenten with kind eyes. "Tenten, I was wounder if you have any straight swords in your back room, for when I looked I only seen katanas." Tenten shook her head, but then she remembered the gift she wanted to give to naruto at the party.

She told the two to wait as she ran to the back, after a few minutes passed, Tenten returned with a sword case fit for Naruto's size. "I wanted to give this to you for your birthday Naruto, but seeing that you're in need of a sword, here take it." she said as she presented the case to naruto.

Naruto opened up the case and seen one of the most beautiful swords he seen, the blade was straight and both sides were sharpened to a fine cutting point, the handle had to line guards that went in opposite directions and forming wings, and the hilt clothed in brown leather, and the hilt looked like an eagles head.

"Some merchant came here a few months ago, and traded this sword for some money, I restored it and now it is yours Naruto-kun." Naruto held back his tears of joy, so instead of weeping he gave the sword and the box to Connor and gave Tenten a hug, to show his gratitude, "Thank you Tenten-chan, you really are a great person." he whispered into her ear.

Tenten blushed furiously, and seen that they were alone, for Connor left them, _'Probably figured out that I want to be alone with him, I wish this moment could last.' s_he thought within her mind as they were frozen within their spot. Naruto though to both their dismay, departed and gave Tenten a smile, he turned around and headed for the door, but as he was about to leave, he turned to Tenten who followed him to the door kissed her on her right cheek, then made a hasty escape.

"**Is my jailer falling for the weapon girl? Naughty naughty Naruto, you should have seen her face as you ran, It was priceless." **Normally when Kōri teased Naruto this much he would rebuttal, but now he didn't care, he seen the signs Tenten gave him, and so he capitalized on them.

So what if she knew he liked her back, this was a day where everything was going right for him . For once within his short miserable life, he felt true bliss. "Naruto, I hope your time with your "friend" was well spent?" teased Connor as he dropped from the rooftops. Naruto just nodded dumbly still within his world of happiness.

As they walk for a short period of time without word and in silence, they stopped in front of the Namikaze house gates. "Naruto, I want you return to your home, ok?" Naruto then crashed back to the real world, and seen that his day was about to go downhill for him. "Connor-sensei, can you please come in with me, I don't wish to enter that home with the others still in it."

Connor shook his no, but gave him a reassuring smile and pressed his right index finger to his lips, Naruto sighed knowing what that meant, and so he entered the compound alone, as Connor left to continue his search of the underground sewer tunnels.

The door opened and closed immediately, Naruto took a glance at a clock, and seen he had four hours till the party started. He walked up the steps of his home, and made his way towards his room, the door slammed shut. The rest of the residents heard the slam of a door that came up stairs.

"Look's like Naruto-oniichan is home? I'm going to go get him." said Narumi. Kushina and Minato smiled at her daughter as she left to grab his son, a person within their family that they finally wanted to acknowledge. "Soon Kushina-chan, you, me, Narumi, and Naruto will finally be a family again." said Minato as he smiled at his wife, but underneath that smile was deceitfulness and lies.

'_Soon enough as well, Tobi-sama will have the fox as well, and I shall be granted great power, poor Kushina, never once have you questioned me, and never once have you disobeyed me, and now you shall watch as when your daughter unlocks her chakra chains, she will be turned to a breeding stock, and your son turning to me as well help me keep control of this pathetic weak village that I strived to gain control over, and you shall accept this for the seal is almost complete, and no longer shall you be my wife, instead you will be turned into my personal whore, who will pleasure me and only obey me.'_

"Onii-chan, Tou-san and Kaa-chan want us downstairs to talk about something." said Narumi as she talked to the closed door. "I'll be down in a minute." said Naruto as he tried to delay Narumi so he could change out of his attire. "Ok Onii-chan, just get down quick, I promise you'll like the surprise."

Narumi descended down from the steps, thinking within her own mind, '_And hopefully with this, you and I shall be together and finally be together as sister and brother, and hopefully many more.' _she blushed a bit from her thoughts and continued to go to the family room. "Tou-san, Naruto-Onii-chan will be down in a minute." she said to her father.

"That's good Narumi-chan, you did great." Narumi smiled at her father and sat in a chair that was next to her parents seat. Naruto dressed in a grey-t shirt and black sweatpants, and black ninja sandals. _'I wonder what they want with my now?' _he asked Kōri.

"**Who cares, after all they put you through to give that little brat of a sister of yours all their attention, they choose now, a period in the life of a youth were it is almost impossible to train to become a ninja. Let us face it Naruto-kun, the only person I truly trust is Connor-kun because I spoke with him before when I was sealed within the seal your mother had."**

'_So that';s why you wanted for me to speak to him Kōri-sensei?' t_here was a brief pause, then he answered Naruto. **"Indeed Naruto-kun, but there is more to that though, let me just say that everything is going according to plan." **Naruto had a look of question on his face. _'What, you planned this?'_** "Oh you heard that last part, don't mind it Naruto-kun, it will all make sense later within the future.**

The conversation ended, and Naruto found himself in the family room were the other three members of the household resided when they had their "family time", but nonetheless he kept his face straight, showing little to no emotion at all. "You got me down here, now what do you wish to speak to me about?"

Kushina and Narumi were taken aback by Naruto's blunt question, but Minato just put on his false mask of fatherly love and kept still, but Naruto knew he wore a mask, he didn't know why though. Minato cleared his throat to help his speech become more fluent. "Well, Naruto-kun, me and your mother have been talking, and we decided to train you within our families jutsu techniques, you shall be taught in mine and your mothers fuuinjutsu techniques, as well in kenjutsu, so how about it Naruto-kun, interested?"

Kushina was smiling and Narumi was jumping with glee from the news her parents gave to her Onii-chan. "No, I won't take lessons from you, for I don't need your help." this stopped everything at once, no one moved, Kushina, now speaking with a shaky voice asked, "Why are you rejecting this offer Naruto-kun."

"You want to know why? Fine I'll tell you, for these past years, every sense I could walk and process a single thought you dotted over Narumi, whenever I suggest something, she would say something else, and you go with her idea, and you also ignored my training and now picked on of the most late times within the period for a child of my age to learn to become a ninja, for I would have failed constantly, luckily I train by myself, so no threat there, but enough of that, if you expect me to be a part of THIS family, then you are sadly mistaken. Now I am going to my room and take a nap, I'll awaken when the party stars, until then see you around Hokage-sama, and lady Uzumaki, and farewell to you honorable Namikaze Uzumaki.

After the talk with his parents Naruto walked off, leaving a tearful Kushina and Narumi, as well as a fuming Minato.

**Who will Minato react to this, will Narumi ever get to have her brother back, and what shall become of the author now that the Mayan calendar passed, and is majoly said, find all this out and more next time on Dragonba,**

**Me: Sorry, damn that announcer gets out to often, I should just kill him or something, now if some of you are ready to rebuttal on the apocalypse thing, I wanted this posted on the day the world was about to end, but when the time passed, I got emo ish, and drew circles in the dirt.**

**But good news, I won't have to stop writing Fanfiction, instead of owning Naruto and whatever anime I want, like Cowboy Bebop, man that show was kick ass, anywho I shall be posting up a poll on my profile to vote, now for the voting, I am torn by my original Idea for Connor having two women, to him having three or four, now I'm putting this up for you, my loyal readers to vote and I shall not write this for a month, instead I shall focus back to my Code geass and G-00 crossover story till I have enough votes for connors fate**

_**If you don't Review then I'm gonna shoot a baby, two puppies, three nuns, a pair of really nice running shorts, and a polar bear... and your PS3**_

_**Let the light Guide you to a better world This is Shadow 00 Exia Soaring for a better world. And Merry christmas, and a happy new year.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to give you the next chapter of Tomahawk, now to all of you, I want to say thank you for those who reviewed, and be sure that the poll is going splendidly, I shall post the results to those who want to know the status of it, and as for the promise of not posting this next chapter till the poll is done. **

**Well let me just say that I got a bit too excited and this idea just kept bugging me. Also I hope everyone had a great holiday, and that you had a great time wherever you spent your holiday. Well anyways, here is my cloned Oc character Richard Knight.**

**Richard: Hello, everyone, I'm back and here to report those that reviewed the story's third chapter, here your questions, and praises are recognised as well as your comments, and as the great joker in the Batman, the dark knight rises says, Aanndd heeeere we go.**

**Aleric: The author wants to thank you for pointing out the flaw he done when he uploaded the chapter, if it were not for you, and two others then he would have been clueless to it for about a week or so.**

**Kyuubi of death: Same to you, you short review was tipped of the author because he was confused to what the confusion was about.**

**Sanji Himura: Same to you as well thank you pointing out the flawed upload on the story.**

**LS14: Indeed, Naruto isn't done yet though, just wait and see what he is about to do in this chapter.**

**Guest: Well the author did explain it in the summary in the first chapter, but if you didn't get what the author meant to it, yes she will marry Conner, same with Mikoto, and she might rip off minatos crown jewels. Probably also have Connors first born, maybe, haven't thought that far ahead.**

**dregus: It might be breaking, but he doesn't know the exact cause, so his life will be pretty much screwed till he finds out about Connor.**

**Richard: Well I'm done with this now I'm either going to take a nap or troll Minato, either way I'll have a nice time with it, now let me reintroduce the author Shadow 00 Exia! Come on out here buddy.**

**Me: Hey there everyone, good news, (You came out of the closet!) No, for the last time I'm straight Richard. Anyways, I'm done being an emo, I got over the whole calender thing, I was bummed but not any more. I ready to go forward onto project Taco,... um I mean Tomahawk, so here is the disclaimer. I don't nor have I ever owned any of the manga anime, toys action figures, or clothing for Naruto, nor do I own Assassin's creed, the characters, or the story line, but if I did, there would of been a better Naruto then the one we seen back when it first started, and Connor would've had a love interest that popped out like in the Assassin's Creed games.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this Chapter my fellow fanfiction readers, and remember, don't eat the yellow snow, it isn't lemon flavor, got it? Good, now go rudolf, take me away!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**journal writing / letter**_

(Different language talking)

**"demon talking"**

_(Me explaining)_

"_**Hatred within say or thinking or explaining position of said person."**_

"_Flash back talking" _

_Flashback _

**A ghost is among the festivities**

_**Journal entry November 10th, 1784. Already it has been hours since I met a boy who is the son of an old comrade, but to my dismay, I found the cold harsh truth of her abandoning one of her own children to train her daughter, who she believes has more potential than that of her own son.**_

_**She truly is a falling grace, the anger welled up within me and my hands willing to unsheathed the blades that were stained with the blood of men and women that have corrupted the land of which I once protected, thankfully, because of Achilleas, I have learned to control my anger, for if he hadn't, I would've certainly died a long time ago. **_

_**To this day his death still haunts me, but at least he went peacefully and probably is reunited with his family. As I look back to that old portrait in the old house, I seen the happiness within his eyes, not the dull bitterness that I seen when he trained me, as if I were a reminder of something, I guessed that he probably trained his son to become an Assassin, just like him.**_

_**Sadly though, as in this life choice we make, death is right beside us, weather to help us or betray us. Still I mustn't linger in the past, for like Achilleas I too might end up as the old man on the hill, awaiting a younger person to train and carry on my legacy, and the honor of the Assassins. **_

_**That can be diverted though, if only I decide to start a family, one that I could care for, but not right now, for now I must stop thinking of this and start thinking on what paths I must take within this underground sewer maze to help me plot the proper paths to take incase I ever get into trouble.**_

_**Naruto is quite the mystery to me, he comes off as a lone wolf, but eagerly accepted my welcoming gesture, perhaps he knows something of me, but he did say his mother never told me being on her team. Perhaps it could be the wolf that told him to acknowledge my.**_

_**I'd never forget the day I first saw him, when I told Kushina, and Mikoto that in order for us to work as a sufficient team, we need to be able to trust one another so as to not make assumptions, so Kushina, decided to take the three of us within her subconscious.**_

_**It was a colored void, and the only thing that stood out was the ninetails, and the stone slab it was chained to. the sight of it made Mikoto frightened and Kushina timid to go any further. To me though, I only seen a graceful wolf, trapped without any sign of mercy. It looked at me as if it knew what I was thinking.**_

_**I held my ground, and the Wolf gave off a smile, and so it spoke to Kushina, after she was done, I too spoke to it, and to say the least, he held up a good conversation. It also seemed amused to see me not be in mortal terror when I walked up to it, the strange part was when it said "All is going according to plan." **_

_**That was said when I was walking back to the two girls, I brushed it off, but now I wonder if he knew all this would happen. Right now, though, I found a path that has lead to a door, and so I must stop writing for now, until next time.**_

Connor placed the book within his robe and walked towards the door that looked similar to the ones he found back at Boston and New York. He activated his eagle eyes and scanned the room and scene, he spotted a lantern and to the left of it a book case with a white slip of paper.

Connor read it quickly and went to the lantern and flick it on, the signs then shown on the doors circles, he placed the symbols in their proper place and then the door unlocked, Connor went to the door and opened it. The opened door revealed a set of stairs, which he took to get to the top.

When Connor got topside he looked up to the sky and seen that it was dark orange, "Already the day is about to set, and yet I only found dead ends and one door, no matter, I shall find all the doors and soon enough I will have a much easier time getting around the village."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled out a feminine voice, Connor then climbed up to the top of the roof and made it to the origin of the voice, underneath him was a female with purple hair tied up in a pineapple fashion. a tan trench coat and a wire mesh shirt that revealed the shape of her breast, and a short orange skirt, and along with high knee metal shin guards and sandals

The thing that got him most was the slight drunken state she was in, and the three men that cornered her to the wall. "Well, well, if it isn't the snake's bitch, you know boys, I believe it is within our own right here to see if she is a whore like everyone says." Said a the leader of the trio. The others nodded their heads vigorously, then turned towards the lady.

After hearing what the men said, Connor crouch and then sprang from the top of the build, and knocked the two men beside the leader down to the ground and make them pass out, the third man turned around and seen his two buddies were down for the count and then his face paled, there in front of him stood a white spector, and before he even knew it, he was punched high into the air and landed three feet away from Connor.

Connor inspected his handy work and after noting the damage done his gaze shifted towards the purple haired woman, and with a subtle tone he spoke to her. "Are you fine Miss, do you have any injuries?" She looked at him curiously, and seemed to try to figure him out.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for taking out those buffoons, I'm Anko Mitarashi by the way." She said as she held out a hand. Connor looked at the outstretched hand and felt hesitant to shake it, but he pushed that feeling away from his mind and took her hand into his own and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Mitarashi, you may call me Eagle." said Connor as he shook her hand. Anko smiled at him with her infamous giant smile and let his hand free, she took a step forward towards him, Connor didn't move, but he still readied himself, incase he had to make a quick escape from the ally that he was in. "Well I must say, how in the world will I ever thank you properly for rescuing my life?" said Anko in a calm and flirty kind of voice.

Connor wasn't the clueless person people thought him to be, he was too noble and kind to ever see women as object to use to vent out his urges, Achilleas made sure he knew when a woman took interest to a man, all so he mustn't get distracted when he took a mission that needed his full mental stability, and so he is respected when he comes across a female assassin. To him it stood out as plain as the sun on a cloudless day, she was trying to subduct him, for what he doesn't now.

Connor had two ways to get out of the situation, one was talk to her, and cox her to reveal her intentions, or through a smoke pellet down onto the ground and disappear from the ally. After she took another step he decided on the second option, he dug into his pouch and drew out a pellet and then he raised his arm high and brought it down with great force.

A cloud of smoke aroused from the ally, and Anko was having a coughing fit as she waved away the smoke, she looked around the ally and seen the man who rescued her vanished, leaving no trace for her to track him with. "Too bad, I bet he was a serious hunk underneath the robes, hope I get to see him soon."

Connor viewed her from a distance, observing her and seeing what her immediate action would be. He let out a silent sigh as he seen her leave without trying to search for him. As he continued to hide with in a covered gazebo on a the roof he seen ninja arrive onto the scene, and sweeping the ground to see if there were any witnesses nearby.

He then jumped out of his hiding spot and ran back to the travel point, once he arrived he walked back down to the underground tunnels. He picked up the lantern he left inside and relit it, he took out his map and looked at the routs he already taken. He rolled it back up and and placed it inside his coat, and traveled further within the tunnels to find more doors.

**Naruto**

Naruto was back within his room laying on his bad, eyes closed, trying to push back his anger trying not to go back down there to them. **"You done the right thing Naruto, they needed to hear that, but it will be harder for you to leave will it not?" **exclaimed Kōri in a not so concerned voice that Naruto was expecting.

"Well, maybe I'll go and stay with Connor-sensei, he is the only person to reach out and help me on the path I choose. Besides with him it will be probably non stop training, Kōri-sensei I shall still continue be within Konoha, but no one would know the power I'll contain when my training is complete Kōri-sensei."

The wolf within his mind chuckled at him and his little speech, his eyes rose up to the mind world night sky and smiled and whispering **"Everything is going to plan, and soon Naruto, you'll be granted the power I want you to have." **He began to stand and then he spoke out loud to Naruto, **"If that is what you believe is best, then who am I to stop you from achieving your dream, and besides what knowledge he has will bring you not only power, but the patience, wisdom, and will to change this wretched place.**

Naruto smiled while he was staring at the ceiling, then a knock emanated from his door, he immediately frowned. He kept still hoping whoever it was would leave him be so that his thoughts could clear. "Naruto-niichan, Tou-san wants you to come walk with us while we visit the Uchiha, and Hyuuga compounds." said Narumi in a low enough voice that only Naruto could hear her.

"Fine, tell them I'll be down in a moment." said Naruto with agitation budding through his voice. Narumi nodded her head at the closed door, she then walked down stairs to her parents. she looked at them and told them, "He'll be down in a moment Tou-san." Minato smiled then closed his eyes and nodded his head.

He turned towards Kushina and took her hands into his then he spoke to her, "See Kushina, all he needed was to cool down for a moment, and besides, after the party, he will be glad of the offer we are giving him." Minato on the inside though thought of another talk _'And by glad, he would be begging for that power later in the party, I'll make sure him rejecting this will be the last fuck up he'll make.'_

Naruto looked into his closet, he hoped of saving this for a later time, but he knew that this would be the last outfit the family will see him in. So he placed on his black shirt white combat pants, black steel tipped boots and white trench coat with a hood, and lastly placed a scroll in his coat that held Tenten's gift to him.

He then descended down the stairs, basking in the weight that just fell of his shoulders, he stopped half way down then he took a deep inhale, then he exhaled and with a slight smile he descended once more his smile evaporating instantly when he began to move for if he show his happiness then there will be questions, and questions were the last thing he wanted.

As he finally reached the bottom he took a quick glance at the Namikaze's, his _**"Mother" **_looked at him, and looked at him with a surprised yet saddened look within her eyes. Narumi then blushed when she looked at her brother, which confused Naruto for a bit, but he shook it off as his eyes finally fell on the man he grew up to hate Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. His reaction of that of confusion and wonder, even though he didn't show it, he knew it was what the Fourth was feeling.

"So, are we going to stand here and me watch you three gock at me, or are we going to visit the compounds." replied Naruto to the three stund Namikaze's. they wanted to say something, but the look he sent to them before any of them got in a word that yelled at them to not ask any questions. Kushina and Narumi left it at that and figured when he was ready to tell them where he got the cloths he would tell them. Minato, brushed it off for another topic to discuss with Naruto after the events of the evening.

They left their home and they headed towards the the Hyuga compound, Naruto staying as far back as can. H blended in with the crowd, never noticed, never seen he knew because he seen the looks of the pathetic villagers and ninjas around him, and for once he didn't care, after all, he will be trained within this art, so why not start it off on his last day as a Namikaze.

After what seemed to be an hour of walking because of the tree in front being stopped constantly be congratulations and autographs. The three Namikaze's entered the compound with greeting from the Hyuga gate guards. Naruto on the other hand was left without a welcome from anyone. He grunted and continued on and entered the Hyuga compound and followed the now growing horde that surrounded the three well known people of Konoha.

Narumi watched as the crowd began to gather around her and her parents, with all the confusion see noticed something was off, she looked around her surroundings, then she finally noticed the off feeling, it came from the lack of her brothers presence. She began to move, but was stopped when she came face to face with Hinata Hyuga and her sister Hanabi Hyuga. "Hello Narumi-chan, it is nice of you to visit the Hyuga compound." said Hinata.

"Well it's nothing, but do you mind moving, I think Naruto-Onii-chan gotten lost while the other Hyuga's were gathering around." said Narumi. The sisters looked at one another, then both dawning mischievous smiles. They took both of Narumi's hands and pulled her out of the crowd around her parents. "Hey were you taking me!?" yelled out Narumi in slight confusion.

"Well we are helping you get out of the crowd and go searching for Naruto-san." said Hanabi as trailed behind to tell Narumi of what they were doing. Narumi blinked with surprised eyes, but smiled sheepishly and continued to be led out of the crowed. She spotted light near the end of the crowed it was coming closer and closer to her. They finally broke free out of the horde, they took deep breaths.

Naruto looked back at the ensuing chaos that formed around the Namikaze's, he sneered a bit but returned to his neutral face and turned and came face to face with Connor, who nodded his head in approval. "You are doing well Naruto, I know it must be hard, but this pain shall not be for nothing. I am still disgusted at your treatment, but hopefully this treatment doesn't last."

"But what if it does Connor-sensei? What if nobody still acknowledges me, and still cheer Narumi over me?" Connor bent down to his level and placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He gently spoke to him his words saying to him "If they still treat you like dirt, then you and I shall find a place to where we can find you the respect and dignity you deserve Naruto. And I shall be there beside you all the way guiding and helping support you."

Naruto let one tear slip through his defences, he gave Connor a smile and then wrapped his arms around Connor, or as much as he can wrap around in. He then whispered thank you to him. Connor wrapped his arms around Naruto, and returned the hug, and made sure he didn't crush his student.

Narumi lost the Hyuga sisters, where she didn't now, all she cared now was to find her brother. after a minute of searching she finally found him. She paused and looked on at her brother as she sees him with a tall man, who wore strange white clothing. she spied on them and seen Connor talk to Naruto, about what, she didn't know, but she seen the way her brother changed around him, he cried at the man and hugged, she was hurt for a moment when she seen her brother hug a person she doesn't now, but to see he was get an equally caring hug.

Connor let Naruto out of his embrace and wiped away the stray tier. He then turned naruto towards the group around his birth parents, and shoved him lightly towards the way, he nodded as Naruto looked at him. Naruto gave him a faint nod and headed towards the crowd, making sure to not get too close, lest he be mistaken as an intruder.

Narumi looked at the stranger and seen that he lept to the ceilings, and followed his gaze to Naruto. She wondered who the person was, _'Who is that guy, and why is it that Onii-chan got emotional when he got near him. Who ever he is, I just hope he treats him better than I or my parents ever did.'_

Connor lept to the top of a building and followed his young protege for a moment, and sensing eyes on him, he took a glance and seen that it was a small girl, around Naruto's age. He knew immediately that it was Narumi, he frowned a little but his frown turned back to its static position as he seen her look up at him. He turned his head, acting as if he didn't spot her, and waited for her reaction as to when she sees him.

He activated his eagle eyes, and with that active, an invisible chakra eagle appeared that only Connor could see, for it was the true source of the bloodline. The eagle took off and and rotated to the girls direction, looking at her analyzing and putting her as an ally for Connor. He turned the bloodline off and a scowl emerged on his face, he shook off his disdain and continued on to follow Naruto who was near the crowed.

Just then they dispersed, with Hiashi and Minato going off to one place and a female hyuga walking with Kushina. Connor took off and followed Minato and Hiashi, never letting them leave his eye sight. They took turns and short cuts, and joking while trying to make it to there destination. "Hey Hiashi, are we near the secure room, I need to get all this planned out before the party starts, after all, tonight will be the night were the plan will be set in motion." said Minato who switched to a more serious tone towards Hiashi.

The Hyuga clan head smiled at his long term friend and partner, and with a calm voice that he always spoke in said, "Yes we are very near to the room, and soon the planning will began." Connor heard all this up in a tree only a few feet above them while they took a break from walking. They began to walk once more and Connor began to question what they are about to talk about.

"What plot are they starting off about? Could it be that maybe, Minato and the Hyuga clan head are Templar's? I can't be too sure yet, I need to keep following and listening to them." He continued on and stopped as they entered a building that was bare of any other living being.

He dropped down and brought out a scroll and then he began to do a series of hand signs. When he finished an ink bow and brush appeared in front of him, he crouch walked towards a window and began to paint a seal in to it so as to hear their conversation more clearly. "So, Hiashi, are you sure that your guards will be in place to enact our plan?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, the Kumo nin is within place to take my pitiful wife and children when the signal is given." Minato gave a cheshire smile and then a chuckle escaped from his mouth, it soon escalated to a maniacal laugh that sent a small shiver down the spine of Hiashi Hyuga.

"As well Hokage-sama, is Fugaku ready to enact his part of the plan, for if not then I think we should postpone it for another party occasion, after all, we need a large enough distraction so as we won't be caught with our hands in the proverbial cookie jar."

"You worry too much Hiashi, after I find my soon to be slave of a wife, I'll be heading out of here and going to discuss the arrangements Fugaku made on his side, and then I shall send an ANBU operative to give you the message on the situation." Hiashi bowed in front of Minato. They both moved towards the only door within the room and headed towards it.

Connor quickly removed the seal and placed back the ink jar and brush within the scroll, as he heard the door open he ran to the nearest tree and climbed it up so as to hide within the leaves. His ever watchful gaze on the two as they walked back to the location of the rest of the others.

As he reached the perimeter of the Hyuga mass he stayed behind, he was about to activate his eagle eyes but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He backflipped and wrapped his right arm on his intruders neck, and with his left arm brought he brought up the assailants left arm to the back, stretching out the muscles and tendons.

"Ow, ow, sensei please let me go!" Connor quickly let go of his now recognizable student from the choke hold he had him in. "Sorry about that unnecessary force of strength Naruto, I was busy trying to track your father and Hiashi." Naruto's body tensed from mention of the Hyuga head and his father. He looked at his sense, but seen that his view was out towards the large crowd.

"Connor-sensei how are you tracking Minato and Hiashi, because by the size of the crowed it looks nearly impossible to find them." the corners of Connors mouth stretched up to for a warm smile, he shifted his gaze towards Naruto, then the blonde ninja's eyes grew big and his mouth hung open. Connor pointed towards his eyes and then said.

"This is how I'm going to keep track of them, it is a bloodline that only I possess, nobody knows the name of it, so I took the liberty of naming them eagle eyes. The color of my eyes change to more of a yellow color and the pupils become more dilated." Naruto nodded his head and continued to stare into his eyes.

He then shook his head and grind widely towards Connor. "So sensei what does this bloodline of yours do exactly?" Connor ruffled his young students head then settled down into a meditation position. Naruto sooned followed his lead and sat close to him, facing the yellow eyes of his sensei.

"Well Naruto let me put this into an interesting explanation so I won't bore you with details that you should now. My bloodline closely resembles that of the Byakugan that the Hyuga have, except mine is a bit more amazing than theirs, for starters, I can look the whole 360 degrees so that makes it harder for someone to catch me off guard, it also extends my sight range, so I can look further, then in my normal sight. It can also define people into four different selections. Within my perspective if someone is brightly lit as red then they are enemies, if the are white then they are alleys, dim blue is anybody who doesn't care whether or not you are within their present. Last yellow, means the main target that I'm looking for. As well if I'm searching for somebody, if there train is fresh enough a lightly lit path shall lead me to them, but this is limited time though, it basically depends on how old it is."

Naruto sat there looking at the assassin with even more wonder then when he meet him in the forest. "Wow, just... wow. Sensei, you are awesome, man I wish I were in your clan right now, that bloodline would've really helped when I was still a little kid!" Connor tackled down Naruto and placed his hand on naruto's mouth. He raised a finger to his firmly pressed lips, and all was still. After minute or so Connor took his hand off of Naruto's mouth.

Naruto blushed and rubbed his head as he rubbed his head and silently chuckled out of his own mistake. "Sorry about that Connor-sensei, ah by the way sense, what is your last name?" Connor's eyes flashed a sight of bitterness before returning to their normal cheery state. "My last name is Kenway, it comes from my father." Naruto looked at him noting on how he sad father in a slightly bitter tone than anything else he said, as well a hint of regret. Naruto stayed quiet though,he knew when to stay quiet on matters that didn't concern him.

"Naruto, I shall meet you at your party, I shall be the one wearing the eagle mask." before Naruto could question as to why he would be wearing a mask, Connor pushing away with white feathers in place of the normal smoke. "Kami I hope he teaches me how to do that jutsu, it be really handy."

**(Now we are going to follow Connor, for I want to and this will explain the mask thing)**

As he departed from the Hyuga compound, Connor took one more glance at the hord of Hyuga that surrounded the place. He turned his head away and Moved out and making his way to his destination, the Hokage tower. To retrieve the item the Hokage wanted him to have befor he departed back to his old village grounds.

**(Flashback)**

_Connor stood at the desk of the Hokage, though at this time he was well known as Eagle. The hokage was standing his back turned towards the young boy his pipe in hand looking out towards his precious village, that for so many years he protected, he gave a soft sigh. _

_Connor shifted his body to ease his tensed body, he was waiting for the Hokage to tell him why he was summoned. It was a rarity for a fifteen year old chuunin to be in the office of the Hokage without anyone else. He knew they were alone for his eagle eyes revealed the room to be void of any ANBU._

_Hiruzen then abruptly turned around and then ran up to Connor with a fist cocked back. Connor reacted with instinct as he dodged the punch and swung his left fist in an uppercut. Hiruzen's head looked up to avoid the hit. using the lost moment, the old man reached for the arm and gripped the boy's wrist. _

_He then lifted him above his head and tried to smash Connor down onto the floor, but Connor countered as he twisted his body and thrown Hiruzen to the opposite end of the office. Hiruzen turned into a log, Connor reacted with activating his eagle eyes and seen hiruzen below him. He jumped up high as the Hokage came up and with the momentum on his side he came down on the old mans head with a roundhouse kick. _

_He panted a little before regaining his breath, the Hiruzen then popped out of existence, then a clapping sound could be heard. out of the shadows came Hiruzen a smile on his aged face. "Well done Eagle-kun, well done indeed, you my boy have passed the test." Connors face betrayed him, for it shown his utter confusion._

"_Huff, huff, What test... Hokage, huff, huff." Hiruzen just chuckled good heartedly at him, and made his way to his desk. "The test is to see whether or not you deserve to be in the ANBU corps when you come of the appropriate age." Connor still had a look of confusion, and Hiruzen lightly sighed. _

"_You see Eagle-kun, when recruiting ANBU agents, we pick the best from the current rankings and see whether or not that they have the potential to be Anbu, or just reach Jonin, for really, ANBU is a level higher than Jonin, Chuunin that join us have the skill level of high Jonin, and ever since you joined or village, ever since the tragic fire incident I've kept a good eye out on you, for none but I see your true potential, you see Eagle. I'm getting too old, and I need to think of who will replace me and you joining ANBU will bring you closer to the needed power to succeed me, for you have the rare drive and will that is needed. So I have this mask made for you when the time comes for you to join the elite group of ANBU, and you are already instituted, so if I were to pass on or replaced the new Hokage will think of you as a ninja on a long term assignment."_

_Connor picked up the mask, which was eagle faced, and with it black lines around the eye hole trailing down the mask. Connor smiled at the old Hokage, then handed back the mask, he bowed and left without a word said to signify his chuckled and took a puff from his pipe, then faced his greatest enemy, PAPERWORK!_

**(Flashback ended)**

Connor landed safely on the top of the Hokage tower, his body crouched down to the floor. He stood upright and seen the entrance to the interior of the tower. He walked to the door and stopped in front of it, he twisted the knob slowly, and seen that it was locked. He then bent down and brought out his lock picking equipment. After a few seconds, he found the right position and began to turn the lock, he heard a click, and mentally cheered. He opened the door, and entered, then he walked down the stairs.

He came to the hallway he needed, down the hall was the ANBU recognition, were all ANBU sign in to confirm their return to the village. He walked up to the door, his eyes and ears at alert. He reached the door and entered the room, it was circular with an open scroll on a podium in the center. He walked up to the scroll and seen that it was blank, his left hidden blade pooped out, he took the blade to his his right index finger and sliced it open. the blade went back inside its sheath.

He took his finger and wrote his name on the scroll. The blood then turned green and then vanished. He then heard something sliding open, he jumped over the stand and unsheathed his hidden blade and his knife. He seen a section of the wall open up, and no one there to fight against him. He released his breath, but kept aware of any other surprises.

When he reached the open space, he seen that there on a shelf was the eagle mask Hiruzen wanted him to were when he was assigned to ANBU. He took hold of the strap that was on the back of the mask and then placed the it on his face. He put up his hood and turned to leave, but his path was blocked by a man wearing a weasel mask. His eyes were fixed on the other ANBU.

The Anbu walked steadily towards him, is line of sight never faltering, he stopped in front of Connor, and for a brief moment did nothing. Connor stood there his right hand resting on the handle of his tomahawk. "I am weasel, I came here because an ANBU signed in from a long term Mission, and seeing that you are the only one in here, I believe it is you."

"Yes, it is me, I came back from an 20 year mission that the Third Hokage sent me on, I'm Eagle." Itachi felt uneasy around the man, as if at any moment he could take you down like a savage wolf that hadn't eaten in awhile. "Do you mind telling me if Sarutobi-sama is still Hokage?" asked Connor in the most convincing tone he could muster.

"Of course, seeing that you haven't been here in well over two decades you would want to know the state of the Hokage and the village, fallow and I shall tell you."

**FINALLY FINISHED! with part 1, so ya, incase any of you wondered when this chapter was being posted, well I have massive procrastination, and a broken right arm, and befor you get bitchy and say this took my a long time to post, then I have one word for all of you, bad timing and down internet. **

**So like I promised on the very top, I shall post the poll votes and let it up for a month. SO HERE WE GO!**

**Amount wanted.**

**1 extra woman: 6**

**2 extra women: 5**

**None: 3**

**Women polls**

**Anko: 7 (Wow, didn't think she would get that many votes.)**

**Tsume: 5**

**Hinata's mom: 4**

**Mei: 3 (Now guys, this is were you disappointed me, but hey, I need to do what's best for the story)**

**Yugao: 3 (Eh, I'll just pair her with Itachi later on if I feel like it.**

**Tsunami: 3 (Not as concerned, in fact I just needed space to fill.**


End file.
